


Drink It Up

by SymphonySoldier97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, because I say so, coffee!kink, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldier97/pseuds/SymphonySoldier97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a complete accident- really. Cas didn’t mean for this to happen. He just likes coffee AND Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo…. I don’t usually write Sastiel, as y’all know, but six months ago, after being duly challenged, I promised glitter-lisp over on tumblr that I would write her a Sastiel + Coffee fic. So… Here it is.  
> Title is an homage to Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me.

Castiel likes coffee. It’s only one of the new things Sam and Dean have introduced him to, but it only took one cup to have him totally addicted. He tries to get away with drinking it every morning- even though they don’t want him too. Dean says it makes him act like a “kitten on PCP” and Sam says it isn’t supposed to make him that excited. At least, that’s what he says outside of the bedroom.

It’s a complete accident- really. Cas didn’t mean for this to happen. He just likes coffee AND Sam. Honestly, Cas was still adjusting to the whole sex thing in itself, he doesn’t even really understand what a kink is. 

According to Sam, Cas is not supposed to just initiate sex whenever and wherever he feels like it (something Sam learned had to be explained to Cas, not assumed), but this morning he just can’t help it. Sam is sitting at the table- hair inexplicably perfect despite their escapades last night, clothes all sleep-rumpled- just drinking his coffee like he doesn’t look like sex on legs. Like he doesn’t even know how rude it is to sit there like that and expect Cas to not want to beg Sam for permission to touch. 

“S-sam?” And he hates the way that comes out all wobbly because he’s an Angel of the Lord, damn it, and he does not stutter. 

Sam looks up from his book and raises his eyebrows. “You okay, Cas?” 

Seriously?! Sam expects him to just take this?! Just act normal and in control after Sam just introduced him to sex and then walks around like that?!

It’s unfair, and it’s the reason Cas drops to his knees in front of Sam, fitting all six feet of himself under the table and goes for Sam’s jeans. Sam lets out a surprised squeak -almost spitting out his coffee- but Cas ignores him in favor of unzipping Sam’s jeans and pulling his cock out. 

“Cas! Cas, whoa, what’re you-” But Cas is completely focused on his task, making sure his lips are keeping his teeth from scraping Sam too hard, sliding down as much as he can manage -just like Sam taught him. “Cas,” Sam moans. “Dean is-” And just as the words leave his mouth, Dean is there, in the kitchen, moping around sleepily. Sam’s eyes widen in fear even as Cas remains where he is- Sam in his mouth and terrified to move.

“Mornin’, Sammy.” Dean grumbles, headed straight for the coffee pot. 

Sam manages a tight nod, hoping to God Dean isn’t going to try to sit down at the table beside him. 

“You made any progress on that Rugaru in east Texas?“ 

“I, uh,-” Sam tries desperately to remember anything that doesn’t involve Cas and his fucking mouth. “K-kinda. Lookin’ at a Josh M-morgan." 

Cas is steadily sliding more and more of Sam into his mouth, and Dean is raising his eyebrows. "Doin’ alright there, Sammy?" 

Sam feels his face flush a deeper red. “Oh, yeah, just fine, I’m fine.” 

Then the coffee cup in his hand disappears under the table and that’s when Sam knows he’s really in trouble. Dean is still talking, walking into the next room over as Cas lets Sam slip out of his mouth before replacing it with the hot coffee. Sam just barely keeps himself from screaming. The coffee is freaking hot, just this side of painful, and Cas is stroking the insides of Sam’s thighs, pressing a kiss to his knee.

“Cas!” Sam hisses helplessly. “I can’t! Cas!”

Cas releases him, setting the cup on the floor before pitching forward and taking him in his mouth again. Cas hums appreciatively; this is what he was after, and he didn’t even realize it until now. The taste of rich coffee, sweet with all the sugar and milk Sam likes it with, mixed with the musky taste of his boyfriend is the most amazing thing Cas has ever tasted. 

And Sam? Sam can’t hold on anymore. Can’t even recall that Dean is in the other room and can probably hear him. “Oh God, CAS!” and with that, he’s spilling into his angel’s mouth. 

That pushes Cas over the edge, too, coming in his pants at the lethal combination of Sam and coffee and finally getting what he wants. Sam bodily hauls Cas up and kisses him feverishly. “Fuck, you- I can’t believe,” Sam sputters, only snapping out of it when he hears a very pointed throat-clearing. 

Both men turn to see Dean standing in the doorway, looking more horrified than Sam has ever seen him look. “I will never unsee that.” He accuses. “I’m gonna go vomit now.” 

Sam winces. “Sorry, Dean.” He calls after him. 

“Just keep it out of my fucking sight, okay?” Dean tosses back. “Jesus!”

Sam turns back to Cas, poking him hard in the chest. “You, meet me in the bedroom in three minutes.” 

Cas climbs off his boyfriend’s lap and nods obediently. 

“And Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Bring the coffee.”


End file.
